inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sergio Calderon
}} | family = Sergio Calderon Sr. Josefina Calderon Yeni Aguilar Jimenez Sabrina Aguilar Calderon Joseph Aguilar Calderon | twitter = @sjrcalderon | instagram = @sergiocalderonjr | snapchat = sergio_c15 | gallery = yes}} Sergio Aguilar Calderon, Jr. (born October 6, 2000) is a Latin-American singer-songwriter. After being crowned as one of the winners of ABC’s reality competition TV series Boy Band in 2017, he became a member of the group, In Real Life. Sergio was a promising soccer player at his school but in 2016, decided to give it all up so he could pursue music. Early Life Sergio Calderon was born in Redwood City, California to Sergio Calderon Sr. and Josefina Calderon. His father is from Monterrey, and his mother from Guanajuato. His parents migrated from Mexico to the United States in order to give their children a better chance in life.Boy Band Cast: Sergio Calderon He has a twin brother named Joseph and two elder sisters: Yeni Jimenez (born November 27, 1986) and Sabrina Calderon (born July 2, 1997). Since he was a child, Sergio has been performing at his church and participating in Redwood City’s Fourth of July parade as a singer.Sergio Calderon | Famous Birthdays. December 6, 2018. Career 2014-16: Early Beginnings Sergio had been experimenting with YouTube for awhile, setting up a channel back in November 2014. His first music video published was One Direction's "Night Changes" when he was fifteen years old."'Night Changes' by One Direction (cover) by: Sergio Calderon". August 12, 2015. The channel received a lackluster response. Despite this, he was undaunted and set up a second account on March 21, 2016, and began uploading videos four days later, accumulating a modest following. During this period, Sergio also regularly performed on Theatre Way in downtown Redwood City. 2017-present: In Real Life In 2017 he participated in ABC's music competition series Boy Band, which pitted 30 young male vocalists against each other to find five eventual winners who would form a new band, and get a record deal with Hollywood Records. Before being contacted for the show, he went through the process of another singing competition - The Voice - to perform on television, but turned it down. "This Band is going to be worth it one day" he announced in his video sent to producers of The Voice."HITS LIVE STARRING IN REAL LIFE 02 01 18". April 25, 2018. Personal Life Sergio attended Woodside Priory School in Portola Valley, California, and graduated in 2018 along with his twin brother. During high school he was interested in soccer, playing as the midfielder.Sergio Calderon | Top Drawer Soccer He was additionally the team captain, and a good enough player to catch the attention of several college scouts. However, in 2016, he made the decision to set aside soccer so he could completely focus on music. In an interview with San Mateo Daily Journal, he stated, "I just decided to let that all go and start from scratch.""Shining a light on the Bay Area music scene". SM Daily Journal. July 4, 2017. In a Summerfest interview, Sergio reflected, "I made the decision to stick to music while watching a One Direction video. They were playing Wembley Stadium, and I got chills seeing them. I thought, I’ve got to do this."In Real Life | Summerfest The subsequent conversation with his parents proved to be difficult, as they expected him to proceed in the athletic path. Eventually, they came to fully support him, as did his siblings. Relationships |-|Angela Galdamez= :Main article: Angela Galdamez Sergio dated Angela Galdamez from 2015 to 2018. On an Instagram post in September 2017, she wished them a happy 2+ years and explained that he made her feel like the happiest person alive. Sergio responded by thanking her for being a part of his life and that he loved her.Angela Galdamez (2018). Sergio Calderon (Instagram post). Retrieved 2018. Later in October 2018 they celebrated their three year anniversary.Sergjo Calderon (2018). (Instagram post). Retrieved 2018. Their break-up was not publicly announced, but confirmed later in 2019 that she was single. Filmography Television Tattoos Sergio Calderon - Cross Tattoo.jpeg|'Cross' on his left forearm. January 20, 2018Sergio Calderon (January 20, 2018). "Tattoooooooo����". Retrieved 2018 — via Instagram. Sergio Calderon - Redwood Trees Tattoo.jpeg|'Redwood trees for his hometown' on his left arm. February 5, 2019Sergio Calderon (February 5, 2019). Electric Ink Tattoos (@electricink08). Retrieved June 3, 2019 — via Instagram. Sergio Calderon - XV Tattoo.jpeg|'Roman numerals 'XV'' on his arm. June 3, 2019 Sergio Calderon (June 3, 2019). Instagram story. Retrieved June 3, 2019 — via Instagram. Quotes * "What's a kink?"Sergio Calderon (August 8, 2017). Instagram livestream. Retrieved 2018 — via Instagram. * "Shakespeare is undoubtedly one of the greatest writers of English - no he's not!"Sergio Calderon (January 2018). Instagram story. Retrieved 2018 — via Instagram. * "Am I thinking of getting Gucci flops. Nah, dude. I'm not one of those guys. I won't get them. Actually you never know, I might - I'm probably saying that right now and might get them sometime but I don't know. So I don't know."Sergio Calderon (July 31, 2017). Instagram livestream. Retrieved 2018 — via Instagram. * "It's spelled 'r-e-e-c-e-s.'" - Sergio spelling "Reese's""HILARIOUS IN REAL LIFE INTERVIEW: Obsessions, Fave Candy, FANS!. February 8, 2018. * "I think there's more fans past that bush." * "Chance is making me miss my DS and I need it now."Sergio Calderon (September 12, 2019). (Tweet). * "Just accidentally walked into the women’s restroom, very embarrassing lol"Sergio Calderon (September 23, 2019). (Tweet). * "I technically have a little break in between all of our solos during the show and I’m spending that time eating Oreos lol"Sergio Calderon (October 7, 2019). (Tweet). Trivia ★ His height is 5'8. ★ He has a pet husky named Hunti (born October 30, 2013), who is currently years old.Hunti Calderon (October 31, 2018). Hunti Calderon (@theycallmehunti_.Retrieved September 2, 2018 — via Instagram. ★ He likes loves dino nuggets, along with chicken tenders. ★ He loves High School Musical, which is presumably his favorite movie(s) ever. His favorite scene is when Troy goes to Stanford for prom.Sergio Calderon (May 29, 2018). (Tweet). ★ His favorite color is maroon."In Real Life: Meet Sergio Calderon". September 9, 2017. ★ His favorite accessories are watches. ★ His favorite meal of the day is breakfast.Sergio Calderon (July 21, 2017). (Tweet). ★ His favorite food is Chinese food. ★ His favorite ice cream flavor is cookie dough. ★ His favorite school subject was Choir. He admitted that he was "not good at school" but still tried his best.Sergio Calderon | Famous Birthdays. December 6, 2018. ★ He has been drumming since he was six.Sergio Calderon (March 8, 2019). (Tweet). ★ He played at more concerts than he has been to. ★ His perfect date is a picnic in the park.Justine Magazine: "Get to Know the "Boy Band" Top 8 Finalists! They Talk Dates, Food & More!". August 23, 2017. ★ His twin brother Joe, who also sings, recovered from ACL surgery in 2017. ★ Joseph got him a ring for his first live show. ★ Among his band mates, Sergio is considered to be the mother of the band. ★ A lot of people tell him that he looks like Bruno Mars. Gallery :Main article: Sergio Calderon/Gallery Notes and References Category:People Category:Boy Band contestants Category:In Real Life Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters